I'm Sorry
by KiraKiraAnimeGirls
Summary: Summery: Lucy gets brainwashed. How does Natsu react to this? And what will be the aftermath to this. NaLu.
1. Trapped In My Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA KNOWS WHAT HE OWNS!**

Chapter 1: Trapped in my thoughts:

Lucy's POV

"Good night!" I say to no one in particular. I close the light and feel the comfort of my blanket and pillow, after feeling the Autumn breeze. I close my eyes and get trapped in my own thoughts of today. Today, Natsu and I had an argument. It wasn't the petty ones with me scolding him, but a big one.

Flashback...

I walked into the Guild when Natsu ran up to me and told me to do the most stupidet thing in the world. "Summon the Celestial King!" He commanded. "Natsu, you know I can't do that," I say, trying to calm him down. "She really is weak," I saw Max say. He usually makes comments like that so I didn't mind until Natsu tackled me to the ground completely. The whole guild caught sight of us. "Lucy, you hear that!? I was trying to prove Max that you aren't weak at all, but look what you've done!" Natsu explained with a fierce look in his eye, "and you are proving to yourself as weak in the guild? Proving Max right!?" I honestly didn't know what happened, so he was proving me...strong? Overestimating me? "N-no, I-I really couldn't summon him, l-like I did with L-Loke," I stammered as I trembled on the floor. "Are you underestimating yourself, Lucy?" Natsu asked, his fierce eyes becoming soft. "No, I-I really don't...know what you're talking about..." I trembled more as I say each word, the way he asked me to summon the Celestial King was ridiculous, but if he was THIS serious about it, then there is nothing I can do but take his anger. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just not as strong as y-you think I am," I say as I start to tear up. I saw Mira-San shoot a glare at Max, and Gray giving the 'what an idiot' aura.

Natsu went to the request board are I started to walk over to the counter, where Mira-San is. "Are you ok, Lucy?" Mira-San asked. "Yeah, could you give me a smoothie," I ask, trying to stop this trembling. "Sure," She answered, as she turned around to make it. I look at Natsu, he was still at the request board. As soon as I got my smoothie, I walked up to Natsu, worried about him, but he took a job and walked straight past me. "Mira, I'm going on this job," he says bluntly. "Without Happy and Lucy?" Mira-San asked, as if she couldn't read the situation. "Happy! Wanna go on a job with me!?" He called to Happy, as he was giving fish to Carla. "I can't right now, Carla wants to go fishing with me," Happy answered. "No, I'm going alone," he said to Mira. "Ok..." Mira-San answered, shooting a worried look to me. So he's avoiding me? I guess I'll confront him when he finishes his job. I waited for hours, sitting there staring at the door. People started going home. Soon enough, Mira-San need to go home. "I'm sorry Lucy, do you want to lock the guild doors?" She asked. "No, I'll just go home..." I said, disappointed that Natsu didn't come back. "Ok then," Mira-San said as we both walked out the door. "Bye," I say as I walk the other direction. "Bye," Mira-San replies.

End of Flashback.

I sighed as a tear slid down my cheek. If only I could do it again, summon the King, but it's no use now. More tears slid down. I really am weak aren't I? Natsu tried to prove that statement wrong, when I didn't know about it. I turned my head to my pillow and cried. And I tried to cry myself to sleep. I'm still trapped in my thoughts about Natsu, and I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Or else I might stay crying for the whole night, and not get any sleep. Then I feel someone touch my head. I turned around quickly, hoping it was Natsu, so we could talk it out, unfortunately, it wasn't.

"You are regretting something aren't you," he said creepily. I couldn't make out what he looked like due to the shadows. "Who are you!?" I yelled. "My identity is a secret, just answer my question," it answered. I stayed quiet. "Why don't you fight you're regrets, and set yourself free from all these thoughts," he whispered in my ear. Feeling his touch made me shiver. I stayed quiet, trying not to scream or tremble, just stay strong. He pulled me into a hug. I tried to pull myself out of it, but he pulled harder. I tried to locate my keys, but he threw them to the other side of the room. I was just wanting to get out. Then purple dust went around the room, looking like poison. I held my breath, it was hard as he pulled me closer, suffocating me. "Every part of your life from now on, belongs to me, I control your mind, I control your emotions, your words, your action, your body, everything," he chanted in my ear, as his breath tickled my neck, "Brainwash Control!" And I fall asleep in his arms, which felt unsafe for me.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Ok, maybe that was a lot creepy, let's hope Natsu and Lucy sort it out...**

 **Kitty~?**


	2. Targets

**Ok! Time to clear things up! Thanks for all who reviewed/followed/favourited, a new chapter is up!**

 **First of all, sorry I forgot to say before, but I'm updating every Saturday on this story...**

 **secondly, this story will be set before the Tartarus arc, so they don't know that Lucy had to destroy a gold key (like Aquarius-who else cried at that moment?), to summon the Celestial King. This is set after that Grand Magic Games Arc.**

 **thats all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, or the ANIME WOULDNT BE ON A STUPID HIATUS!**

Lucy's POV

My eyes shoot open the next morning. I feel different. What happened? Why do I not remember what happened last night? Why do I feel like I hate Natsu and Fairy Tail now? Why am I even confused? I hear an answer coming from a creepy voice in my head saying 'You hate Fairy Tail, they all think you are weak'. Usually I wouldn't fall for that, even after yesterday's incident I won't. But, what is it now? I...I...hate Fairy Tail? 'Yes, you do, you HATE Fairy Tail!'. I clenched my head, trying to get the thought out of my head. 'You HATE it, HATE it, HATE IT!' It screamed, really loud. "I love Fairy Tail," I sniffed quietly. 'No, you hate it...' The voice said, creepily laughing. I couldn't help but fall into the hole. I hate fairy tail. I Hate Fairy Tail. I hate Fairy Tail! I HATE FAIRY TAIL! They think I'm weak. I'll prove to them that I'm strong! 'That's it, perfect," the voice called back to me. I looked in my mirror. My eye colour changed into a mysterious purple, I look more stronger. I'll fight against them. Fairy Tail? YOU guys are my biggest enemy. I got dressed normally. Then I hear a knock on the door. I open up to see Natsu and Happy. "Hey Lucy...I'm-" Natsu began but I kicked him in the stomach and ran off. I HATE you Natsu and Happy! I hate you guys! I hate fairy tail. "Lucy!?" I hear Natsu from behind. I'm actually wearing gloves on my hands by the way, I hate looking at my fairy tail mark.

Once I get to the guild, Levy-chan hugs me. "Lu-chan! I was worried!" Levy said. Oh yeah, she wasn't there at the guild yesterday. "Levy-chan, can you come outside for me?" I asked, acting innocent, I have an advantage as they trust me as a fairy tail member. "Sure, where do you want to go?" Levy-chan asked. "The bookstore," I answer, actually having different plans with this chick. I lead the way of the 'bookstore' and before long we get to the place I wanted. An old rundown house. "Uh, Lu-chan, this is not the bookstore," she tried to explain. "Oh, this is where I keep some of my novels I have written, I did promise you could read it," I said, taking advantage of my promise. "Really, Lu-chan!? Yay!" She exclaimed. Poor girl. I took her inside, it was dusty and old, with some of the wood squeaking each step we took. Perfect place. As Levy-chan was looking around, I got my whip out and started to continuously whip her. She screamed but no one could hear as we were the only to there. "I tricked you didn't I, fairy tail wizard?" I laughed at the sight. "L-Lu-chan?" Levy-chan chocked out, confused. I started kicking her and punching her. Levy-chan should be dead now. I walk off acting like nothing happened. Who should be my next target?

When I get back to the guild, Natsu walks up to me. "Hey Lucy, are you still an-" Natsu started but I interrupt. "Be quiet Natsu!" I said, shoving him into a wall. Then I walk to my next target. I'm going to target the weak people first. So I walked up to Cana. "Hi, Cana," I say, almost too sweetly. "Hey Lucy~~Care for some booze?~~" Cana slurred. "Oh, hey, I know this place that sells booze for free," I suggested, hating her alcoholic smell. "Oh, reeally~~~" Cana says as she drags me to the door, "Shoooow meeeeee~~~~" "um, ok?" I say as I lead the way. Yes, this is going well. So I lead her to this place, which looks like a bar on the outside, but actually has knives and swords on the inside. I let Cana in first. "Hey Lucy, this is not a..." She says but I stab her in the stomach. "Lucy?" she says as she falls backwards. "People who like booze are easy to manipulate you know?" I say as I walk out.

Back at the guild, I see a banner saying 'Sorry Lucy' on it. "What, is this?" I say, stunned. Then I hear a giggle. It was Mira-San. "Natsu did it for you, he felt bad about yesterday's incident and wanted to apologise," she said to me. "Oh," I said with a blush on my face. Wait why am I blushing? I'm supposed to hate this punk. And I see my next target right now. "Mira-San? Can you help me pick out a present for Natsu, to tell him that I forgive him?" I say. Thank you Natsu, you actually help me find my next target. "Aw, so sweet!" Mira-San admired, "of course I'll come to help." I see Natsu looking for someone in the crowd of guild members. Probably me. I have to leave before he finds me. "Thanks, now come on!" I say, practically dragging Mira-San out, leaving Kinana in charge for barmaid duty. "So, what kind of present do you want to get?" Mira-San asked, with her innocent smile. "Uh, maybe food, or maybe get all the food we can from a restaurant," I suggest. "Great idea!" Mira-San exclaims, "Natsu will love it!" "Then let's go," I say as we walk off. I take her to the same rundown house Levy-chan is in. "What's in here?" Mira-San asks. "A list of restaurants," I answered. Then Mira-San walks inside and gasps. "Levy!" She screams. That's where I make my move. I come behind her, looking worried and then start to choke her. "L-Lucy?" She cries. "I'm the one who did that to Levy," I grin, "and you can't do anything, because you'll die here too!" As Mira-San falls unconscious I smile. I am on the roll today!

When I get back to the guild for the 4th time, Gray confronts me. "Where's Cana?" He asks. Hee Hee, an idea struck into my mind. My next target is Gray. "Oh, I left her at the bar because, they said they sell booze for free," I say. "Booze for...free," Gray questioned, "no wonder she's not back." "I'll take you to her," I say. So I took Grey to the 'bar' where Cana was in. When Gray opened the door, he was shocked to what he saw. "Cana!" He yelled. "She must have had too much!" I 'yell'. "But there is no booze he-" Gray began but I stabbed him with another knife near him, on the stomach. He fell unconscious straight away. I guess I'll have to stop because it's getting late.

I go back to the guild and only see Natsu and Kinnana there. "Lucy! You're back!" Natsu exclaimed. "Welcome home, Lucy," Kinnana smiled, wiping a plate. "Uh, hi," I say. "Lucy, I have been trying to say something really important for the whole day, about yesterday..." Natsu started. "Well, I'm never going to forgive you for yesterday," I say coldly. "Lucy?" Natsu said, confused. "Anyway Kinana, I'm going home now," I say. "Bye Lucy!" She says. "Lucy, I.." Natsu began. "Save it," I glare as I walk out the guild doors.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Oh no! Lucy's off killing people! Who'll stop her now!?**

 **Kitty~?**


	3. Suspicious

**Hey guys! Another chapter! I know it's Friday - Australia time-and I said I'd upload on Saturdays, but I'm busy tomorrow - since it's my birthday. This will be a Birthday Special, so enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own fairy tail**

The next morning, things already started getting suspicious for the rest of the guild. "Where's Mira?" Happy asked. "Levy is not here as well!" Jet and Droy cried. "And Cana," Macao and Wakaba said. "The ice pervert is not here too," Natsu said. "I wonder where they are..." I say, trying to look like it wasn't me. Then the master came. "Lucy, you were with all four of them yesterday, weren't you?" He said suspiciously. "Well, Levy-chan was reading my novels when I left her, Cana was having free booze where I left her, Mira-San was shopping for food where I left her, and Gray decided to stay with Cana," I explained. "But Mira-née didn't come home," Lisanna said. "I'll show you where I last saw her, Lisanna," I said as I took Lisanna with me. Target locked. I took Lisanna to Mira-San. "Mira-née!" Lisanna yelled, as she ran to her. Then I whipped her, like I did with Levy-chan. "Lucy! You did this-" Lisanna choked as she fell unconscious. So long, Lisanna-chan.

I go back to the guild. "Lisanna decided to go look for Mira-San after I showed her where I last saw her," I said to the guild. "I'll look for Nee-chan too," Elfman said as he dragged me along. Then, I took him to the train station. "Née-chan was here?" Elfman asked. "Yeah," I said. "Ok the-" he said but I interrupted as I pushed him onto the train tracks, right as the train was coming. Bye, Elfman. I took out Team Takeover. Now it's Team Shadow Gear's turn.

Back at the guild, I tell Jet and Droy to come with me as Levy-chan 'wanted them'. Gajeel came along too. 3 in 1 huh? Perfect. I took them to the train tracks too. "Levy-chan was sitting on this bench," I pointed to the one closest to the train tracks. They went over there and I pushed a very fat Droy, into Gajeel, who went into Jet, and all three of them, got run over by a train. I took out Team Takeover and Team Shadow Gear, now Team Phantom Lord, meaning Juvia.

I went to Juvia and told her I know where Gray is. "He really wants to meet you!" I said. "Juvia will go there, lead the way Lucy-San!" Juvia cheered. So we went to a cliff. "Did Gray commit suicide because he thinks you don't like him anymore?" I asked. "If Grey-Sama is going to commit suicide, Juvia shall do it too!" She yelled as she jumped off the cliff. And she doesn't die in her Gray-Sama's arms. Poor her. Anyway that eliminates Team Phantom Lord. Now it's Team Exceed. Happy, Carla and Lily. Easy.

"Happy, Carla, Lily!" I yelled, looking for them. "What is it?" Happy asked. "Something happened to Gajeel, and I need you three's help!" I said. "Ok," Lily said worried. So I took them to the train station. "Where?" Carla asked. "On the train tracks," I answered. Then they went on the train tracks and another incoming train hit them. They never noticed. Poor kitty cats.

I went back and got a smoothie from Kinana. "There's been news! On the train tracks!" Macao yelled. "What happened!" The master yelled. Will they find out? "Apparently, Elfman, Jet, Droy, Gajeel and the 3 exceeds had a train accident!" Macao yelled. "What!? Happy too!?" Natsu growled in pure rage, "who did it!?" There was silence. "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHO DID IT!?" Natsu yelled louder. I feel like I should own up, but then that would spoil my..."I found Juvia on the bottom of the cliff on one of my jobs," Erza said as she entered the guild with Juvia on her back. Oh no, am I going to be exposed? "And I found Cana and Gray at a fake bar!" Wakaba exclaimed. "And Levy, Mira and Lisanna were at an old rundown house, where I had to look for clues in that house of a family living there a long time ago!" Alzack yelled. "And the last person we see them with is Lucy," Bisca said suspiciously. "No, I know Lucy wouldn't do that," Natsu said, seriously. So much faith I just feel like...no, I have to keep my act up. "I didn't do it," I say quietly, of course lying. "I believe in you Lucy, you said it to me, 'I've believed in you since I joined the guild', well, I do too," Natsu reassured, for some reason I felt touched by that. "Maybe I should go and heal them," Wendy sniffed, she had obviously been crying about Carla.

Then we went to the hospital the train track people, the fake bar people and the rundown house people were. They were going through a critical operation. "Do you want me to help with my healing magic?" Wendy asked a doctor. "Please do," the doctor said. Wendy then came out with a smile. "They are fine, just resting," Wendy said. If they wake up...they'll let out what I've done, then I'll break Natsu's-everyone's trust. I have to run. "Uh, guys, I'm going on a job, I know this isn't the time, but I'm broke and my rent is due today, I stayed for the operation, but knowing they're ok, then I'll go on my job, no sweat," I said, in one breath. "Calm down, sure Lucy," Kinana said. Now I run. I took a job and dashed out. I went home and looked at myself in the mirror. Tears, tears coming out of my purple, brainwashed eyes. "Lucy!" I heard outside. Kinnana was waiting for me. "I had to check on them, they woke up, and feared you!" Kinanna said, with a big frown on her face. Then I pushed her into the river, that the people boating tell me to be careful at, knowing she couldn't swim, and she drowned. "There goes one problem," I giggled to myself.

I went on the job and came back with good cash. I go into the guild. Alzack, Bisca and Asuka are about to go home. "Asuka-chan," I say. "What is it, onne-chan?" She said. "Do you want ice-cream?" I asked her. "No, it's alright," Bisca said. "No, I'll give her one as a treat!" I said. "Ok," Alzack said as the family followed me. I then used the magic charm sleep, which I had on me since I don't know when and the family went to sleep, and I threw them into the river near my house, where Kinnana was. Then I went home.

 **To be continued...**

 **Asuka-chan wa kawaii~~(Asuka-chan is so cute~~)**

 **Kitty~?**


	4. Fairy Tail is gone?

**Yay! A new chapter! And I'm 13 now! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail...**

Lucy's POV

The next day, the whole guild was sad. They found out what happened to Kinnana and the Connell Family. They were saved by Wendy, and are in hospital right now. If they keep getting healed, then I must kill the healer, in this case Wendy. "Wendy...something happened to someone else," I said, sadly. "Who?" Wendy asked, probably exhausted. I looked around, looking for someone that wasn't there. The whole of Raijinshuu wasn't there. "The Raijinshuu," I answered. "Ok," she says as she heads out. I take her to the east forest, stopping by a poisonous fruit. "This should be good enough to eat, it's going to take a long way to walk," I said as I grabbed the fruit. Wendy doesn't knew ow what fruits are poisonous and which ones aren't. I gave it to Wendy, and she ate all of it. She started coughing and breathing quickly. "Help me! Lucy-San!" She choked. "Ok Wendy," I said as I took her at the direction of the guild, but I left her on the bench on my way there.

I came back to the guild and saw only the people I haven't killed/injured, minus Laxus and the Raijinshuu. Natsu, Erza, Laki, Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Reedus, Nab and the master. Maybe I should target the drunk brothers, the same way I targeted Cana. "Hi, Macao, Wakaba," I waved, "less people left, pretty strange." "Yeah, I know," Wakaba said. "Do you want to go to each place and look for clues to see who did it?" I asked. "Ok," Macao answered. Then we went to the fake bar. Romeo decided to come too. When we entered, I took 3 knives out and threw them at their backs. They all collapsed.

Now the people left at the guild is Natsu, Erza, Laki, Reedus, Nab and the master. The Raijinshuu and Laxus came back yelling, "we found Wendy poisoned on a bench, we took her to Porlyuchca-San and she said she'll take days to heal." "Who is doing all this!? I'm going to KILL that person!" Natsu yelled, anger and rage clearly evident. Why am I feeling bad about this? "This is bad, we also found Romeo and the drunk brothers at the fake bar again," Evergreen yelled. After a few minutes of rage and anger, they calmed down. "Laki, Reedus, can you give me art tips, at my house?" I asked. "Sure, men will love it, and will break their leg," Laki answered. "~oui," Reedus agreed. So I took them to the river near my house and pushed them in, they can't swim either.

The people left now are, Natsu, Erza, Nab, Laxus, the Raijinshuu and the master. I took the Raijinshuu to 'check on Wendy' but pushed them off a cliff on our way there. I took Nab to the same place and did the same thing. Now it's just Natsu, Erza, Laxus and the master," "The guild is lonely..." Natsu groaned. Then Erza came in. "I found Nab and the Raijinshuu..." She said sadly. "And we don't even know who it is..." Laxus said. "That person has to pay for hurting my children," the master raged. I went up to a wall in the guild and leaned on it, looking sad. I had secretly placed a bomb on the guild. I set it on 2 minutes. Since it was evening, I told them that I'm going home. 2 minutes after I left, I heard an explosion. I grinned to myself, I've proved myself, Fairy Tail is gone.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Oh no! Lucy killed Fairy Tail! What about NaLu?**

 **Kitty~?**


	5. Natsu vs Lucy

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Fairy Tail**

Lucy's POV

The next morning I looked at the guild which was now in pieces. I looked in horror when Natsu and the master were ok, with bandages. "Man, yesterday was a big blow!" Natsu said. "The person who did this must be in our guild, that means one of us three," I said. "It wasn't me, if I wanted to destroy the guild then...was it gramps or you, Lucy?" He asked. "It wasn't me," the master said, "why would I destroy my own guild?" "But I didn't do it!" I said. "Well, I have to tell the council about this, Laxus and Erza are in hospital," The master said, walking off. A gust of wind blew through us as we stood there, in silence, until Natsu spoke up. "Hey Lucy," Natsu asked. "What?" I said, still angry at him for calling me weak the other day. "I'm sorry," Natsu said, walking towards me, he put both his hands around my shoulders. "I really didn't mean to call you weak," Natsu said. We stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, then Natsu's kind eyes, turned into a light frown. "Lucy, when did your eyes turn purple?" He asked. I felt tears coming down my cheek. Why am I crying? Natsu's eyes widened. "Lucy, why are you crying!? Is it the person that has been injuring everyone in the guild? He attacked you too!? Is that why your eyes are purple!?" Natsu worried. "H-how do you know, it's a b-boy," I sniffed. Stop crying, Baka, you're a strong person not weak! "What do you mean?" Natsu asked, one hand on my back. I ran away from the guild, leaving his question unanswered.

I ran past my house, the rundown house, the train station, the East Forest, the fake bar and stopped at a hill at the outskirts of Magnolia. I started crying as I collapsed on the fresh green grass, which is not describing how I feel right now. Why am I crying? I'm supposed to hate this guild! Hate Natsu! Hate the- "Lucy, what are you doing here?" I look up and see the master. Excuse! Quick! "I'm just sad about everyone in the guild," I sniffed. "Oh, I see..." The master says. We go back to the guild together but on my way there I stab him with a pocket knife, this was around the park. I smirk as I walk back to the guild. When I get to the guild, I see Natsu waiting for me, with an intense glare on his face.

"Lucy, was it you?" Natsu questioned, still glaring, with rage. "W-what do you mean?" I said, trying to look surprised. "Quit the act Lucy, I know it's you," Natsu said, fire burning around his body, proving he really was angry. "Ok, you blew my cover, Natsu," I said, a smirk forming on my face. "Why Lucy!? Why did you betray our trust!?" Natsu yelled, pain evident in his voice. I laughed maniacally, "that's just because you all are weak!" "I thought you loved us...Lucy?" Natsu whispered. "Well, for your information, I HATE fairy tail, Natsu, HATE," I informed, as I ran up to him and used my whip.

I hit him with force and power. That's right, I'm strong and you're weak. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he punched with his flame. "Natsu, you called me weak the other day, I'm proving to you that I'm strong, so what?" I said as I dodged his attack and punched him. "Lucy, I said SORRY, don't you understand the meaning of that?" Natsu yelled as he kicked back. "So not just weak, but dumb too? Wow Natsu, I never expected this from you!" I said with sarcasm. "And I would've never expected this from you! Where is the Lucy that was kind and caring and never fight unless she had to?" Natsu yelled. "Right here," I answer. "Where is the Lucy that I fought with as a teammate along with Happy, the one that believed in me?" He yelled as he took some of my hits. "Right here!" I smirked. "Where is MY Lucy!?" Natsu yelled as he punched me in the head with his fire, in a great force, and I fell backwards. "Right h- what?" I said, completely surprised. "My Lucy, our Lucy, Fairy Tail's Lucy, where is she?" Natsu yelled, looking down at me, with my head bleeding. Then kneeled down and hugged me. "If you're young or old, girl or boy, strong or weak, or short or tall, the guild will always accept you," I heard Natsu's voice behind me. I was shocked. Then I smiled as my tears overflowed my face. "I-I'm sorry!" I yelled, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Then I cried on his shoulder. "It's ok Lucy," Natsu said, calmly, "it's ok..." We stayed like that for a few minutes until I let go. "Lucy...your eyes, they are brown again," Natsu said. "You notice really close detail about me, Natsu," I said. "Oh, a pimple," Natsu giggled, referencing the time when we were learning transformation magic. "Shut up!" I shouted, giggling as the sun set.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **NaLu moments! I just love them! Though, now everyone in the guild fears Lucy...what's going to happen?**

 **Kitty~?**


	6. Excommunicated

**Hello guys! All you humans out there! A new chapter has come out! I've got something to confess everyone!**

 **Wait for it!**

 **wait for it!**

 **I'm allowed to give you guys suspense, right?**

 **ok, fine, I'll tell**

 **the thing is...**

 **what I'm gonna confess to you all is...!**

 **I Am A Kitten! Nya! Nya! Nya! Ok, enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail, if I did, would the anime be on a hiatus?**

Lucy's POV

It took a few days for everyone to get better, the master too. Cheria, from Lamia Scale had come and healed everyone, so they could go back to normal. Before long, they were already at it, building the guild. The council came and asked me lots of questions, the events before, during and after the event took place. The master had to pay the bills for rebuilding the guild. Nearly everything was back to normal, except no one is treating me the same way anymore. Sometimes, I'm sitting in a corner, by myself, when everyone was having fun. The only person that would actually talk to me, willingly is Natsu. So the last few days past like that, but one day the master walked up to me. "Lucy, can you come to my room for sometime, I've got something important to say to you," he said. "Ok," I answered as I followed him to the room. I could sense that Natsu saw.

When I got to his room, the master sat on his chair. "Lucy, I was very disappointed with your actions last week, injuring everyone, going to the extent of nearly killing everyone," he said. "Yeah, I knew you would be disappointed, I'm sorry," I said, reflecting my actions. "Therefore, I have made a decision," the master continued, "Lucy, I'm am going to have to excommunicate you from the guild." I felt a tear at my eye, threatening to get out, my heart sank as the words replayed through my head, though I did not show any of that. "Yes, master, I understand," I said quietly. The master dismissed me as I went back to my corner, but didn't cry, but looked around the guild I had been a part of for 8 years (if you count the 7 year skip). Natsu was fighting with Gray at this point. Mira-San was giving the innocent smile she always gives. Levy-chan was reading while talking to Gajeel. Erza was with Happy and Carla. It all seems happy again, yet, I'm going to leave...

"Attention everyone!" The master yelled, as he was on stage. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, and looked up at the master. "Lucy, could you get up here for me?" The master asked. I walked slowly up to the stage, knowing what this is about. Everyone gave me confused looks on my way up there. "Lucy Heartfillia, will here by be excommunicated from the guild after the events that took place last week," the master announced. I heard gasps from the crowd. All shocked, I guess. "But, gramps-!" Natsu yelled but got interrupted by the master, "Lucy got anything to say?" He asked. "Um, guys, don't be sad," I began, no matter how much they hate me, I'll always love them, "I know that I'm leaving right now, it's my fault, I shouldn't have done that to you all, and I regret it, deeply, if you see me around, which I'll doubt, I'm sure we would have great moments, I don't know about you, but I've had so much fun with you guys, whether it was going on jobs with Natsu and happy." I paused to look at Natsu and Happy. Happy was sniffing, as tears came out of his eyes. "Or reading books with Levy-chan," I continued, "or sharing secrets with the girls in the guild, and no romantic feelings for Natsu girls...or, simply having fun with you guys, I'll miss these experiences, but, I guess this is goodbye," I finished with a sad smile. "Ok, so Lucy, the guild Mark.." He reminded. I sighed as I got my whip and whipped it with force. I shut my eyes in pain, as I look up and see, the guild Mark, it's gone.

I showed it to everyone in the guild. I was tearing up too. I want to let my tears out, but I just can't. I walked off the stage and was about to walk out the door. I turn back at everyone who was looking at me, crying/about to cry. "Bye, guys!" I waved, putting on my best smile. I turned around as I walked out, sensing everyone was pointing the 'L' sign at me. I smiled and put mine up in the air, no matter how far we are from each other, we will always be watching over each other, huh?

When I got out of the guild, I look back at the guild from the outside. I wonder why I'm smiling. I guess it's because of how much memories this place holds. I walked away replaying the moment when I joined the guild, over and over again (watch episode 2). I went home and started to pack my bags. I'm alone right now, so why aren't crying?

Once I finished packing, I sold my house and walked away from my house. The sun was setting, the Autumn horizon. I walked to the park, which has the tree, that was once uprooted by Natsu and Happy, for me. I smiled at the thought. Autumn leaves filled the tree, red, orange, brown and yellow. A cool breeze passed as I started to leave. "Are you really leaving?" I turned around and saw Natsu's fierce eyes, staring back at me. "I repeat, Lucy, are you really leaving?" Natsu repeated. "Yes, I guess," I smiled sadly. Natsu started to avoid eye contact with me. "Ok then, if I get you in, then I get you out," Natsu said, still avoiding looking at me. "Firstly, do not let any personal information about any guild member out to ANYONE." I just stood there, staring at him as he was going to this. I can tell he was trying not to cry. "Secondly, do not contact current or former members for personal gain," Natsu continued, "thirdly, though our paths might be different, live your life with all your might, you must NEVER think of your life as insignificant, and never forget about your friends that have once cared about you, for the rest of your life." "Yep, I'll keep them in mind," I said, still sadly smiling. "I'll miss ya, Lucy," Natsu said quietly. "I'll...I'll miss you too!" I said. And that's when I started crying. It felt childish, but, I felt that, the dream that once came true, actually, broke, and can never be fixed, I fell to my knees. "Lucy..." Natsu began as he kneeled down to me. "Natsu...I'll miss you too!" I repeated, crying. "Yep Lucy, me too, me too," Natsu consoled, and hugged me. We stayed like that until the sunset reached its end, and that's when me and Natsu, went our separate ways. "Until we meet again, Lucy!" Natsu said, with a grin on his face. "Yep, and maybe I'll actually be stronger than you for once," I smiled. "Fight me when we next meet then!" Natsu yelled as we walked opposite directions. "Bye! Natsu!" I yelled as I turned around and looked at him in the evening air. "Yep, cya!" Natsu replied as that's where I last saw him again. I turned around and walked the other way, no tears, no regrets. Just a smile, Natsu had actually cheered me up.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Awww...so cute, though Lucy had left the guild, that was sad...**

 **Kitty~?**


	7. I Don't Remember

**A new chapter! I nearly forgot I had to post this today, but HERE IT IS!**

 **Anyway, did you like the new OVA for Fairy Tail! OVA 7: Fairies Penalty Game! If you haven't watched it, watch it, since I loved it**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Walking away. That's all I was doing for...for...I don't know how long. I left Magnolia in no time, but I walked further than that, man, I don't even know where I am. Then, while I'm walking, I run into two girls, furiously getting attacked by a fire user. I frown as I walk up to them. "Hey! What are you doing!?" I glared. "Oh, another one," the fire wizard smirked. "Hey, you two, get away from here, OK?" I said. "Oh! She's that wizard from Fairy Tail! She'll defeat him!" One of them cheered. "Thanks!" The other said as they ran away. Wizard from Fairy Tail, huh? "Aw, they got away..." The man snickered.

We got into a serious fight, blood was everywhere, yet none of us stopped. At one point, I was coughing out blood. "Gate of Lion, I open, Leo!" I yelled as Loke came out, and I had no energy to move. "Regulus Impact!" Loke yelled as he attacked the fire user with his golden light. But then he did something that was unbelievable. He closed Loke's gate. Then he came closer to me. He punched me in the stomach, as I fell to the ground. I was still awake though. "Ha, you thought you could defeat me!" The fire user laughed. "W-why? W-why d-did...you...attack those...girls...?" I chocked. "Oh, I was trying to try out my new experiment, it's going to make them lose their memory, but since they ran away, I guess, it's your turn," he answered. I clenched my fist as I remembered what Natsu said.

Flashback...

"Thirdly, though our paths might be different, live your life with all your might, you must NEVER think of your life as insignificant, and never forget about your friends that have once cared about you, for the rest of your life."

End of Flashback...

A tear hit the ground as I tried to move away from him, I could only feel myself shaking. I don't want to forget them, Natsu, Everyone in Fairy Tail, no one! "I see, you're crying, I guess that will make it more fun if I hurt you more," The man said as he started to kick me more. Then he smirked at me as he placed a hand on my forehead. "No, I beg you, stop! No!" I said as a glow appeared in my eyesight. "I DONT WANT TO FORGET THEM!" I screamed as pain went into my head, as uncontrollable tears came out of my eyes. The smell of the autumn sky, the sight of the smirking man, the feeling of my tears coming down my cheek, the sound of the man laughing, and the thoughts of all my friends. We're the last thing I remembered. And...and, I don't remember anymore.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Sorry it's short, I couldn't think of anymore to write for this chapter...hope you liked it anyway**

 **She doesn't remember her past anymore (gasp). What will Natsu do?!**

 **Kitty~?**


	8. Who Am I?

**I am SUPER DUPER SORRY that this chapter came late (even though it's still Saturday in America).**

 **I know you guys were excited for this new chapter (hopefully), but dumb old me just HAD to forget...**

 **well, here it is now!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy tail**

My eyes open slowly as I try to locate where I am. A white room. A bed. A chair. "Oh, you're awake!" I heard a sweet voice. I look up and see a woman with long, pink hair, looking at me, taking notes, she wore the nurse's uniform. "A...hospital?" I whispered. "You were in coma for three months," The nurse explained. The first thing I remember is me getting up. So, three months ago, I...something happened to me? "The doctor says, you can be discharged," the nurse said, as she gave me a suitcase. "Is that mine?" I asked. "Yes, it's safe after what happened," the nurse answered

I stepped outside, and it was freezing. I went through my suitcase and found a blue, winter coat. Why is it that I can't remember anything? I want to remember. I sat on a bench as it started to snow. My mind is blank, and I don't know what's going on. How did this happen to me? Do I have to search for memories now? I started to get up and walk away sadly, as snow began to pile up on the ground. Just what happened that made my memory go? Some tears spilled out of my eyes. I want to remember! I wipe them away as I walked slowly around. Where do I go now? Who do I go to? Why do I have so many unanswered questions?

"Lucy!" I heard someone yell. I turned around, wiping the tears that came to my eyes. "Lucy, I finally get to meet you again! How've you been doing?" He said. He had a black vest, black pants, pink spiky hair, and black eyes. He seemed to have a red mark on his shoulder, probably a tattoo. "D-Do you know me!?" I asked, desperate to know. "What is that supposed to mean? Lucy, of course I know you, don't tell me you forgot in three months! I'm Natsu, remember?!" The man said. Three months? Natsu? I knew this man three months ago? "I always thought you had a good memory, Lucy, to think that you don't remember me," Natsu said, with a disappointed look on his face. "No! I'm serious! Who am I?!" I screamed, probably startling him. "You don't remember yourself too?!" Natsu questioned. I have to tell him, he's probably the only person I can turn to at the moment. "N-Natsu...listen..." I began.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Sorry It's Shory guys, and sorry for the cliffhanger...I couldn't help it**

 **Poor Natsu, he must be so confused right now, and Lucy, will she find her memory?**

 **Kitty~?**


	9. Kidnapped

**Hey guys! I know it's early, as in one whole day EARLY, but I'm posting a new chapter today! Just so I can make up for being one whole day LATE, last week. Anyway, I'm making an announcement that this is the last chapter of the series, i know this is sad, but even this story needs a conclusion. Then I'll be begining a new series!**

 **hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Lucy's POV

I took Natsu back and sat on the bench I was on earlier. "I was just in hospital," I began, "I didn't remember what happened before that, I just...suddenly happen to wake up at a hospital." "What do you mean, Lucy?" Natsu asked. "All this time you've been calling me 'Lucy', is Lucy my name?" I asked. "Yes it is...don't tell me you have amnesia!" Natsu yelled. "Yes, I do," I said. Then Natsu looked down. "Oh," he just said, but that 'oh' said too much to me. "Well, you are Lucy Heartfillia, you are 17 years old, you used to be from a rich family, and ran away from home, you joined a wizard guild called Fairy Tail, and had many adventures but then you were excommunicated from Fairy Tail," Natsu said sadly, not looking up. "Oh," I said, this time it was my turn to say it. "Oh well, I guess...I gotta get goin', I've got a job to do..." Natsu stood up and grinned at me, "see ya round!" He slowly walked away, probably disappointed. Sorry, Natsu. Then a hand from behind, grabbed my mouth, and put me into a bag. I screamed, and no one heard, and I fell unconscious in the back.

As the view slowly came back to me, I realised that I had been kidnapped. I can tell by the whip he was holding and the bruises on my body that I had been tortured. "Oh, you're awake! Want more!?" He grinned as he whipped me more than I can take it. I screamed like I was insane, endless tears coming out. I looked behind me and saw orange stuff, was I being sucked in? "I see you have noticed what I'm doing to you, I'm going to make you sleep for 100 years, you might remember me if you see me, the infinity clock might give it a ring!" He said as he revealed his identity. A-a skull on a stick? "My name is Kloada and I'm the former 7th member of Oracion Seis," Kloada introduced, "though you should know that." "No, I don't," I answered. With that he started whipping me. I screamed more louder than the last one each time. The orange thing seems to be sucking me in more.

"I found you Kloada!" Someone yelled, "time to get this job request down, get my jewels and- Lucy?" It was Natsu. "Help!" I screamed, still crying. Natsu suddenly became raged. "YOU WERE TORTURING LUCY!" He yelled, furiously. "What!? She's going to awake the infinity clock," the skull answered. "Infinity clock? Haven't you tried that?" Natsu asked, in a deep, low voice, fire surrounding him. "Yes and I need this to happen," Kloada answered, "I was whipping her because she doesn't remember me." "Now I'm really going to kill you!" Natsu yelled as they attacked each other. I felt myself getting completely pulled in. Before long, I couldn't see Natsu and Kloada fighting anymore, I can only see orange. I felt the world darken on me. What is going on? I feel like I've gone through this before but I don't know when.

"Let's run from here!" A voice cried. I turned around and saw me, in a red dress, getting dragged by Natsu. "Hey! Why me too!?" I yelled in the scene. "You said, you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" Natsu said, "come on!" "Sure!" I yelled as I happily ran with Natsu, while, a blue flying cat followed. Then the scene stopped, so I did meet Natsu before this.

"Natsu! Look! I got my mark from Fairy Tail!" I yelled happily. "Good for you, Luigi," Natsu muttered. "It's Lucy!" I yelled. I started to smile, he really did annoy me didn't he?

"Let's form a team!" Natsu yelled. "A-a team?" I stuttered. "All guild mates are allies, but people who get along really well form a team with other people!" The blue cat explained. "Ok then!" I agreed, as me and Natsu did a hand shake. "Welcome to our team!" Natsu greeted. "You have my word!" I said happily. Heehee, these moments are cute...so I was really close to Natsu?

Suddenly, I was falling from the sky. "Natsu!" I yelled. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he caught me. "Y-you are reckless, you know that?" Natsu said as I was right on top of him. "There are Lucys falling from the sky!" The blue cat chanted. "Are you hurt?" Natsu asked. "No..." I said. "Anyway, since we're here, we should attack their secret base!" Natsu suggested. "Are you crazy!? Erza told us to retreat!" The cat yelled. "She's scared!" Natsu argued. "Nab broke his arm!" The winged cat yelled. "He's weak," Natsu answered. "Macao hurt his eye!" The cat continued. "He's an old geezer!" Natsu defended. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I'm sorry," I said a little louder. The two arguers turned to me. "I caused trouble for everyone, everyone got hurt because of me, but even so, I still want to be in this guild, because I love Fairy Tail!" I sniffed. "What are you talking about?" The cat worried. "Lucy, of course you can stay, you are one of us, come on let's go," Natsu said, as he pulled my arm. "Natsu, you shouldn't pull on her!" The cat complained. "Ok, um, I'm going to piggyback you, if that's ok..." Natsu said as he started to piggyback me. Aw, that's so sweet.

Then I seemed to be in bed, in pink pyjamas. I woke up and looked outside a window, and saw a rainbow, glowing, cherry blossom tree. It was floating on a boat, going down the river. I was completely shocked. Then I smiled and rested my head on the window sill. "Beautiful..." I smiled.

"Lucy, run away, I'll handle him somehow, so run!" Natsu called desperately, under some boulders, at me, who was being crushed by some giant guy. "No," I said before screaming as the person stepped on me with his giant feet. Natsu just stared at me, shocked. "I refuse to run away!" I continued as the giant lifted me up, by my head, in his giant arms, "because, I think, it's more fun when we're together." I gave him a weak smile as his shocked look turned into a worried one. "I'm awkward you see, I'll do it in one go!" The giant said. "Damn it!" Natsu yelled as he tried to get out of under the boulders. It stopped there. Is that how...I lost my memory?

"Is it all over!? Are we all going to die here!?" I cried into my palms. "Lucy," Natsu said, "don't give up, it's not over yet!" He took my hand. I just stared at him, until I yelled, "FAIRY TAIL NEVER GIVES UP A FIGHT!" So that's not how I lost my memory. Is something happening, why did I mention death?

"I hope somebody proposes to me like that someday!" I smiled, I'm at a ball? "Hey, Lucy...I," Natsu began. I began to blush, is it because Natsu was about to propose to me? "I ate so much, so I'm going home!" Natsu said, patting his belly. "Wait! Let's hang out a little longer!" I said, holding his hands, as a platform took us into the air as we danced, but then Natsu got motion sickness.

"Yo, how're you feeling?" Natsu asked. I seem to be in hospital. "I'm fine, is your match next?" I asked. "Yeah, and I'm definitely going to win!" Natsu answered, determined. "Natsu," I said, "I believe in you, ever since I joined the guild I have." I smiled at him. "Yeah, leave it to me," Natsu smiled. We seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"It's fate, Lucy will close the gate!" The person with long black and white hair said. "I said, I won't close the damn gate, why are you telling me nonsense?!" I yelled, with, me next to me? "It's been decided, fate says you are going to close the gate," the man said, about to attack. "I'll burn your fate into ashes!" Natsu yelled, pure rage and anger, and tearful too, as he punched that guy, "I won't let anyone steal Lucy's future! I promise!" I started to cry, Natsu cared a lot about me, how can I forget that?

"Are you really leaving?" Natsu said, fiercely as I turned around. "I repeat, Lucy, are you really leaving?" Natsu repeated. "Yes, I guess," I smiled sadly. "Ok then, if I get you in, then I get you out," Natsu said, avoiding eye contact. "Firstly, do not let any personal information about any guild member out to ANYONE." He was trying not to cry. "Secondly, do not contact current or former members for personal gain," Natsu continued, "thirdly, though our paths might be different, live your life with all your might, you must NEVER think of your life as insignificant, and never forget about your friends that have once cared about you, for the rest of your life." "Yep, I'll keep them in mind," I said. The scene ended. I-I said, I'll keep that in mind, yet, I forgot my friends, I forgot Natsu.

I cried more as everything came back to me. Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy. Carla, Mira-San, Levy-chan, Natsu. All my moments in Fairy Tail and before that, I remember. Wait, hang on, I'VE GONE THROUGH THIS BEFORE! Infinity clock right? I feel myself completely merging. "NATSU!" I scream trying to swim back out of this orange stuff. Suddenly I see someone dive in. It was Natsu. He pulled me out, and we realise Kloada has gone in. Natsu shut the lever operating this and turned to me.

"He's gone now, Lucy," Natsu said. "Natsu, I missed you!" I cried, jumping to his chest. He didn't hold back, in fact, he hugged me back. "You are free from amnesia!" Natsu cheered. "Natsu, I love you!" I confessed, looking up at him. "Me too, Lucy, now let's take the reward money and I'll take you out somewhere with it," Natsu said, with a calm voice. "We really had a lot of moments together, didn't we..." I smiled, remembering the scenes. "Yeah, now you need sleep, you have a fever, go to sleep, Lucy," Natsu smiled. His voice was so soothing, it made me fall asleep, but I did feel Natsu put the coat back on me, and start to carry me.

 **The End**

 **Yay, Nalu happened! Those Nalu memories! Nalu moments! Kyaa! (Don't mind me, I'm an intense Nalu fan girl. So this is the end huh? I had tons of fun writing this, and there's more fun stories to come, I was thinking of doing a chapter where Lucy comes back to the guild, but then I thought "Nah! My viewers can do that if they want to continue!". I hope you loved this story, and be sure to review!**

 **~Bye bye**

 **P.S - Now it's time for your imagination to flutter like a butterfly**

 **Kitty~?**


End file.
